Decisions that make a life
by HanB123
Summary: The story of Minerva McGonagall- from a vulnerable girl trying to make a life for herself to a figure of strength in the Wizarding World. Life hasn't always been easy but it has certainly been lived to the full.


This is my first foray into Fanfiction in 7 years- feedback is much appreciated.

AU: This is essentially a take on Minerva McGonagall's backstory. Some elements of the story are Pottermore compliant- Minerva's family story remains the same, the romance with Dougal happened but Minerva has never had a romance with Elphinstone. I hope you enjoy the story.

 _ **September 1975**_

"MUM where's my coat?"

"I don't know, where did you leave it? Now come on Rebecca, hurry up we don't want to be late on your first day."

Minerva but on a brave face as her eleven year old daughter came bounding down the stairs with her coat in hand. Her lovely little red headed daughter would start secondary school today, not Hogwarts as one might expect but a quaint little muggle convent school on the outskirts of Caithness. Rebecca stood at the bottom of the stairs beaming proudly in her new uniform.

"Don't you look grown up? Are you all set to go?" Minerva asked ushering her daughter towards the door.

"Yes Mum, I'm ready to go. I don't look grown up at all, I'll look way younger than all the other girls and I bet I'll be the shortest again…"

"Let's get going, out to the car now." Minerva was already well versed in Rebecca's concerns about her size. Rebecca had been born prematurely and always been the shortest in her school year which did nothing to help Minerva's babying of her.

Minerva parked the car by the school, fighting back tears she looked over to the passenger seat.

"Well this is it," Rebecca said, her voice showing just a hint of nervousness.

"Yes love it is. Now just remember it's normal to feel homesick in the beginning but we'll both be back home by the weekend and if you do have any problems Granny Isobel is only down the road."

"Yes Mum… you've said all this a million times," the little girl rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Well come on let's get your things in and get you settled in your dorm."

"I guess you'll have to unshrink everything here."

"Well yes it might look a little strange if you don't carry any bags in."

Rebecca rolled her eyes again and complained, "Eugh but they're so heavy."

Minerva laughed and together they carried Rebecca's case into her new room. Minerva fought the bile rising in her throat as she looked around at the other students and their parents. Nearly every other child was flanked by both a mother and father, that's what Rebecca deserved Minerva thought bitterly- _a father._

Later that night safely ensconced in her Hogwarts chamber Minerva eventually let her emotions bubble over and let the tears flow freely. Rebecca, her little baby Rebecca was all grown up and for the first night in her eleven years of life Minerva wouldn't be tucking her into bed and wishing her goodnight. Rebecca's early life had not been easy and for all these years it had just been the two of them...

 _10th August 1960_

Another wedding… Minerva was sick of them, it was the fourth she had attended this year. This particular wedding was in a posh London hotel adorned with ornate candelabras, chandeliers and fussy floral displays. Minerva shook her head in frustration, all this money for one day at the assistance of the bride; what was Daniel thinking marrying this girl? Daniel had been Minerva's childhood best friend, together they'd grown up in rural Caithness. They confided everything in each other, in fact Daniel was the only muggle Minerva had ever informed of her magical prowess. He'd accepted it immediately- of course he had, Daniel was perfect in Minerva's eyes. It was only now having watched him commit to another woman that Minerva questioned her feelings for Daniel- did she love him? That was a dangerous thought, she'd never have put their friendship in jeopardy by letting them become anything more. No- it was a good thing that he'd married Emily; a tall blonde buxom girl, a daughter of a politician who was always dressed immaculately, her nails manicured and hair perfectly coiffed. Everything I'm not Minerva thought bitterly.

Dan spotted Minerva standing on the outskirts of the dance floor observing the dancing and periodically glaring at the chandeliers. "Enjoying yourself?" Dan asked with a laugh.

"Sorry Dan, it's nothing personal you know how much I hate these things?"

"That I do! Maybe you'll change your mind when it's your own."

"Well _if_ I ever have my own I don't think it will be quite like this. So have you changed your mind now it's your own?"

Dan grimaced, "This was all Emily and the monster-in-law, you know this isn't me?"

Minerva smiled- deep down he was still her Dan, even with his fancy clothes, fancy job and fancy wife- he was still just Dan.

"You'll find someone Minnie, someone who'll love you for who you are."

"I hope so Dan, I really do…" there had been no special person in Minerva's life since the departure of Dougal McGregor some six years earlier. Minerva had always envisaged her life alongside a muggle, her reputation in the wizarding world was intimidating and far beyond her years. No wizard in their right mind would bother pursuing her and even if they did she was stuck in that god forsaken castle for the half the year surrounded by elderly teachers and prepubescent teens.

"You should meet my best man properly Min, you'd have tonnes in common."

Minerva rolled her eyes but followed Dan towards his best man Adrian. Adrian was the epitome of a tall, broad, dark haired stranger, he was handsome that much Minerva could appreciate. She had always been slightly wary of Daniel's 'city friends' as she liked to call them, Minerva knew that Daniel wasn't always the loving, cheeky and charming lad that she'd grown up with. In fact she had little doubt at all that she would strongly disapprove of some of his antics- 'lad' talk and boozy nights out hooking up with 'birds' alongside his London boys. Adrian was different though, he had to be. Daniel was unlikely to set her up with one of these 'London boys' that would use her and then move on… surely Dan thought more of her than that.

"Adrian, I thought it was time you met Minerva properly. Adrian-Minerva; Minerva- Adrian" Dan introduced.

"Hi, nice to…-" Minerva trailed off, she met Adrian's eyes and was instantly mesmerised, he oozed confidence, charisma and sex appeal, she'd never met anyone quite like him before. _She was instantly smitten._


End file.
